


The trip

by Rebblespebbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad at summaries too, Basically everyone else is just mentioned, Chapter one is at a fuckin hotspring resort, Human Kiibo, I'm bad at titles hhhhngh, I'm gonna want to write more chapters, M/M, Was originally a oneshot but uhhhh, big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebblespebbles/pseuds/Rebblespebbles
Summary: Kiibo can't quite figure out his new classmate Ouma Kokichi. Something tells him he'll learn soon enough.





	The trip

Kiibo fiddled with the strings of his robe, staring up through the glass ceiling at the stars above. He sighed. Ouma wouldn't leave his head. Would it kill that boy to act in line?

 

The whole time, Ouma was causing trouble. When the teacher told everyone that the whole class was going on a trip to commemorate the new class entering Hope’s Peak, he rewrote the paper she was reading, making it include many references to… well, to vore.

 

Ouma also kept sneaking up on people and splashing them with hot water at the spring. He would even pull on people's towels just to watch them get flustered (it seemed he did it to kiibo the most though). 

And Kiibo has NO idea where Ouma got the bottles of saké, but it was still wrong to distribute it near sunset and encourage underage drinking. Only Himself and Saihara abstained from it, and Kiibo couldn't even begin to describe his disappointment when he saw Kaede try a glass.

 

It's a wonder to Kiibo how Ouma hasn't been expelled despite all the incident reports filed for him, and all the annoying things he's done to everyone. Calling Kiibo names, poking Kiibo, jumping onto Kiibo, asking Kiibo uncomfortable questions, taking Kiibo’s things, picking up Kiibo and running away with Kiibo in his arms, and- wait.

Kiibo hasn't a clue why this is just dawning on him, but… he can only think of examples of Ouma pestering HIM. If he could read minds, he'd see what everyone else thought of the purple haired boy. No, he'd see what's going on in the mind of Ouma himself. Breaking out of his own internal thought, kiibo focused on the empty night sky. Wait, wasn’t there more than one star up there earlier?

‘Whatever’, Kiibo thought turning on his side and shuffling around to get comfortable on his futon. Right as he shut his eyes, however, there was a knocking on the door. Kiibo groaned and got up, walking up to the door and sliding it open. “Hello-AAAAAUGH!” Kiibo's words were stopped as a familiar purple headed figure rammed into him, burying his face into Kiibo’s shoulder and letting his arms hang in the air. “O-Ouma?” 

“MoMo locked me out of my own roooom!” The slightly smaller boy whined, perking his head up to look at Kiibo. Kiibo knew what the permanent blush on Ouma’s face meant. He was wasted.

“Okay… why are you coming to me with this?”

 

Rather than giving Kiibo an answer, he stumbled past kiibo, before diving straight onto the futon. “I’m sleeping in here.” It wasn't a request, but a command. This annoyed Kiibo a bit.

 

“Shouldn't you go confront Momota about that? I'm sure if you two talked out your issues, and if you stopped calling him MoMo, he'll do the rational thing and give you your key back.”

 

Ouma didn't budge. Kiibo tried several times to move him, but Ouma stayed in place the best he could, like a rock. Eventually, Kiibo gave up and just tried to fit into the futon with the other boy. It took a bit of moving around, but he made it work as best he could. The awkward positioning and lack of space on the futon had left Ouma half on-top of Kiibo, their legs oddly interlocked. Kiibo couldn't quite help but stare at the other’s face (he'd never say this directly to the boy, but he was, admittedly, sort of cute. Only objectively though, aesthetically. This meant nothing.) as Ouma's body rose and fell slightly with Kiibo's chest. The dense, pink blush had dissipated into a hardly noticeable lighter shade, making it easier to observe Ouma's soft pale skin.

Ouma started shifting around in the futon, leaving them side to side, facing each other, close enough for their noses to be touching and to feel each other's breath. This made Kiibo blush a bit, but it was surely ONLY because of the surprising closeness. Surely.

Kiibo was pretty sure Ouma was out for good at this point, and started pushing him slowly out of the futon with his legs. He got up and started dragging Ouma out onto the floor. Admittedly, Kiibo did think it was slightly rude to kick out someone locked out of their own room, even if it was—

The sound of small jingling metal, barely loud enough to catch, interrupted his thoughts. Hardly poking out of Ouma’s chest-pocket was the end of a key, a room key.

'Oh no,’ Kiibo thought. This was some kind of prank, wasn't it?

Ouma’s eyes began to poke open, looking around. “Hngh.. hm… HEY!” Ouma rolled up and started crawling back to the futon, but Kiibo held him back by the arms, leaving Ouma to kick and whine. “Why did you lie about your room key?” Pressed Kiibo. 

“I didn't lie about a thing! MoMo took my key!”

“Ouma I know you're lying, I can see it in your chest-pocket!”

“Ooh, that. Nishishi!”

“Well?”

“I told you I didn’t lie about anything, Nishi.”

Kiibo HATED that laugh of his.  
“What does that mean!?” Kiibo shot out.

“It’s MoMo’s. I took it out of retaliation. Once he leaves to get breakfast in the morning, he won’t be able to get his things when we leave!”

“Ouma, that’s very rude! Go give that back to him!” Kiibo shouted.

Immediately Ouma worked up another one of his crying fits.

“H...hh..Don’t yell at me! It’s not my fault MoMo took my keys in the first place, Ahh!”

Kiibo knew these had to be crocodile tears, but it still sort of hurt to hear that high-pitched whine, like he had accidentally stepped on a cat’s tail.

“Ugh… Ouma I really don’t have time for this.” The boy just kept on whining and crying, kicking around on the floor. Kiibo had given up on trying to stop him at this point, let alone kick him out of the room. He was so tired by now that he just flopped back onto his futon, got on his side, and tried to sleep. He left some room on the thing without quite noticing. He did notice that after a while, the crying had stopped. He really couldn’t care what Ouma did or whether or not he left. He just wanted to get some rest.

As Kiibo was about to slip into a deep sleep, he was pulled back into the waking realm when he felt something crawl into the futon with him. He could only assume it was Ouma as he felt someone cling onto him, slipping an arm over him. Kiibo was a tad embarrassed at how cuddly this was, and he was pretty sure it counted as spooning but he was far too tired to stop it. That’s why he let it happen. Only reason. Kiibo could feel Ouma’s breathing, his heartbeat… Oddly intimate for someone he’s known for about a week.

“Oh well…” Kiibo thought as he fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't read the tags, this thing started as a one-shot, but then, when I was near finishing it, I decided I'd want to write some sequel chapters, so expect more of this. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also please tell me if you see any typos or mistakes so I can fix 'em)


End file.
